


Ask & You Shall Recive

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Belts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin is interested in being physically punished. He tells Ryan, and the ever good boyfriend Ryan is, is eager to try this out. A few days later they are filming and episode for Minecraft and Gavin decides this is the perfect time to act out and get a punishment from Ryan later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics and I hope you all enjoy it! It's un-beta so there may be a few typos!

A few days ago Gavin had brought to Ryan that he wanted to try more physical punishment instead of Ryan just denying him something. Ryan eagerly agreed, instantly turned on at the idea. They had both looked at ways to properly punish someone physically, read about aftercare, and picked out a riding crop. It wasn’t fancy, just black. Just how Ryan liked it, simple but gets the job done. 

 

They were now filming a Minecraft episode with the rest of the guys and Gavin knew this was the best time to be a little shit and warrant a punishment from Ryan. And boy was Gavin being a little shit. He would constantly try to trap Ryan in a hole, break the rules in the Let’s Play and kill him in the safe area, and everything else he could think of. Gavin could tell Ryan was legitimately getting pissed so he sent him a quick text.

 

_ You think I need to be punished? ;) _

 

Ryan read the text and wanted kick Gavin’s ass.

 

_ You could have told me what you were planning! _

 

Gavin tried to hide his smirk.

 

_ Where’s the fun in that? _

 

Gavin turned towards Ryan a bit and winked at him when he caught his eye. Ryan just rolled his eyes. No doubt was he excited, but a heads up wouldn’t have killed Gavin. The guys were about two-thirds the way done with the episode and Gavin was still fucking with Ryan.

 

“Christ Gavin, do you want Ryan to kill you?” Geoff asked, a little concern lacing his voice. Geoff knew Gavin liked to mess with Ryan but this was further than he usually took it.

 

“Seriously, do you have a deathwish?” Michael chimed in, he too noticing how extra annoying Gavin was being.

 

Ryan chuckled. “Don’t worry guys, he’ll get what's coming.”

 

Geoff and Michael exchanged looks, guessing there was a bit more to this than Gavin just being more annoying than usual. They definitely weren’t going to ask so they just let it go. 

 

___

 

The episode finished about 30 minutes later. They all shut off the captures, mikes, and computers getting ready for lunch. Gavin stood up, stretching his slightly achy muscles. He was pretty damn proud of himself. Gavin knew he had done enough shit to Ryan to give him ammo for a punishment later. He glanced at Ryan, eager for the day to end.

 

“You guys wanna go get lunch?” Geoff asked, looking at everyone.

 

“Sure!” Jack said.

 

“Yeah, I’m down.” Michael quipped. Gavin was about to say yes when Ryan chimed in.

 

“Sorry guys. Gav and I are having lunch here.” Gavin frowned.  He really wanted go.

 

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, “Ok, have fun.” He turned to the other two. “Come on let’s go.” 

 

They walked out and Gavin turned to Ryan frowning. “Hey, I wanted to eat with them.”

 

“Well, you should have thought about that before acting the way did.” Ryan said with a hard voice. Looks like Ryan wanted to start a little early.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Gavin smirked. 

 

Ryan slowly walked to the door, closed, and locked it. It was then that Gavin start to get nervous. Ryan turned around to face him, eyes dark with something Gavin couldn’t quite make out.

Ryan walked to Gavin’s desk chair, taking his belt off and shouldering Gavin out of the way. All Gavin could do was swallow hard. Ryan beckoned him with a finger. He slowly walked over and stood in front of Ryan.

 

“On your knees.” Ryan commanded. Gavin shivered at the tone but did as he was told. As soon as his knees hit the ground, Ryan swiftly reached for Gavin gaining a firm grip on his chin. Gavin winced a little a the strength Ryan was holding him in. Ryan pulled his head closer to his.

 

“What makes you think you can act like that? Like a child. And in front of our friends and coworkers.” Gavin said nothing, figuring it was better than saying something.

 

“Oh, cat got your tongue now? Pitty.”

 

Ryan was still for a few seconds, Gavin thinking that maybe he was safe for now, or at least until tonight. He was wrong. Ryan roughly grabbed Gavin manhandling him and pulling his body up to lay him across his legs. Gavin panicked then felt, no doubtedly what was the belt, hit his ass. He let out a yelp.

 

Ryan growled “Shut up, I don’t want to hear anything else come out of your mouth.”

 

Gavin whimpered and grit his teeth just as another hit made contact. Ryan continued his assault on Gavin’s ass with belt, enjoying the little whimpers Gavin was making. The strikes weren’t too hard to start out, not wanting to hurt Gavin but properly worked towards harsher hits. Ryan counted 20 then stopped a few hits after that. He dropped his belt and gently started to knead Gavin’s sore ass. Ryan looked at his face and saw tears in Gavin’s eyes. Ryan pulled him up to sit in his lap, Gavin wincing at the sensitive feeling. Ryan cupped the side of his face, bringing him closer and gently kissing him.

 

“You did so good.” Gavin smiled at the praise. “But don’t think this is all your punishment is. You’ll get the rest of it tonight.” Gavin shivered but couldn’t help how excited those words made him.

 

He kissed Ryan more. “Yes sir.” Gavin mumbled against his lips.

 

___

 

Gavin was impatient the rest of the day. Ryan was too but he hid it better. By the time work was over and they were home Gavin was buzzing. Ryan decided they should watch TV instead of getting right into it hoping to calm Gavin’s nerves some.

 

They watched about an hour and half worth of TV before Gavin crawled into Ryan’s lap and started to kiss him.

 

“I’m really sorry for how I acted. I should have know better.”

 

Ryan laughed. “You think grovelling will get you out of this? My dear, you are sorely mistaken.” 

 

He pushed Gavin off of him getting up. “I’ll be right back. And be naked before I get back or else.” Gavin wanted to know what else was but decided he’d save the defiance for another day. Ryan returned, holding a belt and riding crop in hand. Gavin groaned at the sight. Ryan shed his shirt as he sat down pulling Gavin over his lap.

 

“I guess punishment is the only thing you respond to.” Ryan said the hit Gavin’s ass with the belt, more softer than earlier today since Gavin’s ass was bare. He continued to hit harder, eager to get to the riding crop. When he felt Gavin was ready he put down the belt and gently massaged his ass. He leaned down to whisper in Gavin’s ear.

 

“Don’t forget, just say the word if it gets too much and I’ll stop.”

 

Gavin smiled and kissed Ryan. “I know, just get on with it you worry wart.”

 

Ryan smiled and picked up the riding crop, quick to change his demeanor into a more dominant one.

 

“I want you to count every single one and if you don’t we’ll start over.”

 

Gavin groaned. “Yes sir.” 

 

Without warning Ryan struck Gavin’s ass. Gavin yelped at the pain.

 

“Gavin you’re already forgetting.” Ryan said in a sort of sing-song voice. Gavin just grit his teeth.

 

“One.”

 

“Good boy.” Ryan praised.

 

Gavin was at Ryan’s mercy and there was little to none. Even though he was keeping count he couldn’t quite recognize the numbers he was saying, overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. Gavin was hard and leaking precum. He could feel Ryan’s erection against him, loving how Ryan was just as turned on by this as he was. Ryan hit his ass, this one being the hardest.

 

“Thirty.” Gavin whimpered. Ryan dropped the crop to the floor proud of how well Gavin took his punishment. He pulled him into his lap holding Gavin’s red ass in his hands, gently rubbing. Ryan kissed Gavin’s tear streaked face, mumbling praises to him.

 

“You did so well baby.” Gavin smiled at the praise sniffing a little. “I think you deserve a reward now.”

 

Gavin was excited again. He may have been a little worn out but he still wanted Ryan to fuck him. Ryan stood up holding Gavin in his arms and made his way to the bedroom all the while Gavin kissing and nipping at his neck. When Ryan made it to the bed and gently set Gavin down on his back and crawled over him. Ryan started kissing and sucking at Gavin’s neck working his way down slowly, stopping just before Gavin’s cock. Ryan kissed at Gavin’s thighs for a few moments before taking Gavin in his mouth. Gavin moaned at the sensation, hips slightly rising up wanting more of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan continued to suck and lick for a little longer then growing impatient and pulling off to reach for the lube in the bedside table.

 

He coated his fingers with a generous amount and pressed one digit into Gavin’s hole. Gavin moaned at the feeling. Ryan quickly added another finger and started stretching Gavin to take his cock. Ryan stretched him a bit more before removing his fingers.

 

Gavin groaned at the loss. “Come on Ryan, I want you to fuck me.”

 

Ryan leaned down to kiss him. “Patience Gavin.”

 

Ryan grabbed the lube again and coated his cock with it. He grabbed Gavin’s hips moving him in place. Ryan pressed into Gavin slowly making his way in. Gavin moaned at the feeling. Ryan paused for a second when he got all the way in, then slowly started rocking into Gavin. Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s back, pulling him closer wanting more pleasure.

 

“Ryan harder!” Gavin all but yelled.

 

Ryan picked up the pace and started thrusting harder, having to hold Gavin in place. They stayed like this for a minute or two until Ryan pulled Gavin up and sitting while Gavin was in his lap. Arms were wrapped around each other, clinging as if the other was going to get away. Mouths and teeth clashed as they kissed, Ryan still fucking into him as Gavin would raise up a bit and thrust down to meet Ryan’s. Ryan snaked a hand in between them getting a hold of Gavin’s cock and stroked it. Gavin moaned even louder, so close to his orgasm.

 

“Ryan, Ryan...I ... I’m ...” Gavin could form a complete sentence.

 

Ryan’s thrusts turned frantic. “Shhh, it’s ok baby, cum for me.”

 

Gavin came between them getting cum on both of their chests. Ryan thrust more, eventually cumming into Gavin and thrusting lazily through his orgasm. They both were breathing hard, trying to catch air in their lungs. A few moments later they managed to calm their bodies. Gavin looked up into Ryan’s eyes.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Ryan smiled and kissed Gavin.

 

They sat there a moment neither wanting to get up. Ryan managed to pull away from Gavin and stood up stretching his body. Gavin turned to lay on his side.

 

“Come on, Gavin we need to clean up.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Gavin whined.

 

Ryan just rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick up Gavin. He carried him in the bathroom and turned the bath on adjusting the water to the right temperature. Ryan stepped in Gavin still in his arms and sat down. He let go of Gavin to pour some lavender body wash into the running water, letting it bubble. Ryan waited until the tub was filled and leaned to turn the water off.

 

They were both content sitting together and giving lazy kisses and nips to each other. Eventually the need for sleep took over. Ryan drained the tub and dried both him and Gavin. He grabbed pajamas for them and basically had to dress Gavin himself. Ryan pulled the sheets back getting him and Gavin under them, snuggling up to each other. Ryan smiled holding a sleepy Gavin in his arms.

 

“Goodnight Gavin, I love you.”

 

Gavin smiled against Ryan's neck. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending but who doesn't love them! Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
